elementsthegamefandomcom-20200216-history
False Gods
Overview False Gods are level 6 AI enemies that can be accessed at the end of the current quest series. These play similarly to level 3 decks but are ramped up considerably *Every single card in the False Gods' decks is upgraded. *Normal limits on deck building are not in use for them; they typically have many more than 60 cards, and have more than 6 copies of their key cards. *False Gods have 200 HP instead of 100. *False Gods' marks give them 3 quanta per turn instead of 1. *False Gods draw 2 cards per turn. The good news is that, while winning nets you a measly 60 coins (modified by your finishing HP total), any cards you win on the lottery wheel will be insanely valuable upgraded cards. Obviously it's tough to win against these odds, but not impossible; most of the False Gods' decks are built with more of an emphasis on theme than on competitive effectiveness, so while they're extremely powerful they do have vulnerabilities (which are exacerbated by general weaknesses in the AI.) Observations of False Gods so far are as follows (these are a work-in-progress based on a limited number of often embarrassingly short fights, so expect these to be incomplete; feel free to jump in and edit anything if you see something incomplete or inaccurate): Note: The exact list of what cards are in each of the False Gods deck are in a .txt file in the Temporary Internet Files directory. Chaos Lord Mark of Entropy (x3) Entropy / Rainbow Mutation deck. The AI is thankfully quite stupid here and will play Improved Mutations indiscriminately on your creatures, even though Improved Mutation will never result in the target dying. This can be annoying if you were counting on a creature's specific ability, but you can also score some really powerful mutations (though they won't last long). Notable Cards: *Lots and lots and lots of Fallen Druids and Mutations, obviously. *Werewolves. Kind of pointless, since the AI often mutates them rather than using Lycanthropy, but they're still cheap mutation fodder. *Discord. Another double-edged sword; while this screws with mono-color decks, it also means you have a variety of quanta available to power the mutations that the AI gives you. *Ray of Light. Mutation fodder, plain and simple. *Supernova. Really not especially useful, so be glad for these. *Dissipation field, Unstoppable (improved Momentum) and Amethyst Dragon. They don't seem to be that common, but can foil many of decks that could otherwise counter this God. *Improved Steal. Will sometimes use it on your shield while having dissipation field on. Dark Matter Mark of Light (x3) A gravity/light deck using black holes to keep you defenseless while archangels and otyughs chew away at you. Notable cards: *Black Hole - gets them out early to keep you deprived of quanta. *Archangel - Seven points of damage, and if you don't take them out all at once, they heal themselves *Elite Otyugh - Bring your big boys or prepare to become a tasty treat. *Improved Blessing - a natural complement to Otyughs, making them big and nasty very quickly *Elite Armagio - decks that kill with creature damage hate these guys *Elite Chargers - don't expect your shields to save you against these guys *Gravity Nymph - To continue draining all your quanta once he runs out of Black Holes. Destiny Mark of Time (x3) Aether/Time Deck that rewind all of your creatures. Notable cards: *Fate Egg *Maxwell's Demon *Fallen Druid *Eternity Glory Mark of Light (3x) A light/fire deck using Morning Glory and animate weapon to spam untargetable flying weapons at you. Notable Cards: *Morning Glory *Animate Weapon *Imrpoved Miracle *Explosion Elidnis Mark of Life (x3) Aether/Water Deck with fast boostable creatures that you can't kill. Bring a lot of Sundials, shields or other monster control. Not much apparent permanent or monster control other than the non-lethal congeal, so play your stuff with impunity. Notable cards: *Forest Spectre - Cheap boostable monster, expect them very early *Quintessance - Makes his boostable creatures immune to anything you can do *Feral Bond - Keeps him healed up while he grows his creatures. He has a lot of these, can build formidable healing using his invulnerable creatures *Phase Dragons - Everyone's favorite indestructible monster *Congeal - Water's dependable monster control *Puffer Fish, Abyss Crawler - Between poison and large damage output, these water standbys can cause some damage *Jade Shield - Stops a big two points per attack, weenie decks will have troubles and you can't steal or banish this shield *Twin Universe - copies your big hitters, because he can't usually target his own *Improved Heal - In case the feral bonds aren't doing the trick Ferox Mark of Life(x3) A life/light deck that relies on a quick rush. Takes advantage of adrenaline to chew at your bonewalls, but has no creature/permanent control whatsoever. Notable cards: *Feral Bond - Ferox has loads and loads of these. He will pump out feral bonds like crazy. Make sure to steal/destroy them, because if you don't, he may very well be gaining more life than you can do. *Ray of Light - Uses Ray of Light to gain light quantum, which is then changed into life quantum by rustlers. He will often adrenaline it as well. *Epiphrenine - Will be frequently used on his monsters. *Jade Dragon - At 12/9, one fire storm/rain of fire will not be enough to take this creature out. *Leaf Dragon - Another favorite of his to adrenaline, he converts most/all of his light quantum to life quantum, which then is used to fund his creatures and feral bonds. Fire Queen Mark of Air (x3) Elite Firefly Queen swarm. Probably one of the most vulnerable False God decks, but is still dangerous. QUICK TIP: Lobotomizer shuts this down preeetty quickly. In fact, aether shuts this down quickly, like some other FGs. Notable Cards: *Elite Firefly Queen. Spits out Elite Fireflies; these generate Fire quanta instead of Light, which makes things play out slightly differently than in standard FFQ swarm. No Rustlers to serve as an obvious weak point. Emerald towers may be vulnerable, but there are a lot of them. *Fire Bolt / Rain of Fire. Seems to rely entirely on Elite Fireflies' Bioluminescence to run it; shut down the Queens and you won't have to worry about this so much. Does not seem to have Deflagration / Explosion though, so your permanents will probably be safe. *Eagle's Eye (improved Owl's Eye) / Fahrenheit / Animate Weapon. Eagle's Eye and Fahrenheit do quite a bit of damage, although again, if you stop the swarm, Fahrenheit may not get played, and the Fire Queen will not be able to assemble a pool of Fire quanta. Eagle's Eye can kill your creatures even if Fire Bolt is shut down, though. *Empathic Bond. Lots and lots of Empathic Bond. The AI tends to spend its limited Life quanta on casting Empathic Bonds instead of building its swarm, which can potentially give you some breathing room to destroy the Queens, but once the swarm gets going, you're not going to be able to out-damage it. Gemini Mark of Aether (x3) running Aether / Gravity. Really tough deck, puts out a ton of damage quickly and has no gaping weaknesses. Notable cards: *Phase Recluse. At 4 quanta a pop, these come out FAST with upgraded aether pillars and do 7 damage/round. *Elite Immortals / Phase Dragons. Even if you include lots of creature damage to kill the recluses (2 HP each), you're not going to touch these. *Colossal Dragon. Not immortal, but at 30 HP, they might as well be. *Twin Universe. Multiples those colossal dragons in a hurry. Also tends to screw growth decks; with 200 HP, the AI can afford to wait until something gets nice and big and then clone it a few times and kill you. *Dimensional Shield. Reasonably frequent but not all that predominant. *Momentum. Stalling with your own dimensional shields is unreliable, although thankfully this one seems to be rare. *Lightning Bolt (doesn't seem to be quite as frequent or prominent as any of the others). *Lobotomizer. Not that common but can ruin creature setups. Graviton Mark of Fire (x3) Gravity / Fire deck. Another one of the stronger False God decks. Notable Cards: *Graviton Flamemaster. Tons and tons of Graviton Flamemaster. Thankfully, they take blissfully long to get going, and this deck isn't overflowing with fire quanta in spite of the mark, but they are tough to kill (6 HP) and scale up dangerously fast. *Elite Charger. 7 damage that penetrates shields. These come out pretty quickly too. *Unstoppable (improved Momentum). Shields are generally not very effective against Graviton. *Elite Otyugh, Elite Armagio, Gravity Shield. Not that frequently played, doesn't seem to rely on them, but they're there. *Gravity Pull. Mainly used to kill your creatures. *Rain of Fire. For killing creature hordes, such as FFQ swarms. *Explosion. Tends to destroy pillars instead of holding on to them for your shields / weapons, so your permanents might last a while, but don't count on them long-term. *Brimstone Eater. Fast fire quanta. Makes pillar / quantum denial difficult. *Titan. Doesn't appear often. Hermes Mark of Earth (x3) Fire / Earth growth deck. Can kill you very quickly, so this deck's specifics are unknown. Notable Cards: *Lava Destroyers (improved Lava Golem). These are the bread and butter of the deck; they start out doing 7 damage / turn and only go up. *Fire Specter. Not as strong as the destroyers, but still a viable threat. *Improved Plate Armor. Gives +6 HP, instantly turning the golems from 1 HP glass cannons into near-invincible monsters. Luckily, doesn't seem to be played all that frequent. *Other typical fire deck cards: Brimstone Eater, Rain of Fire, Fire Lance, Explosion, Ruby Dragon, Fahrenheit, Fire Buckler. *Uses protect artifact. Incarnate Another Mark of Death (x3) Darkness / Death deck. Very similar to Morte, but with more of an emphasis on stalling. Notable Cards: *Vampires. These are a key feature and come out frequently. *Eclipse. Includes a lot of these, so it comes out quickly and can't be Deflagrated away easily (unlike Morte). Vampires are 6 HP drain / round with this running, which adds up in a hurry. *Bonewall. Also comes up a lot more frequently than in Morte. *Vampire Dagger. Quick 4 HP / round drain. *Pest. Maybe a little more common than in Morte. *Bloodsucker, Boneyard, Retrovirus: all included here, but Boneyard / Retrovirus don't seem to have the same frequency as they do in Morte. Miracle Mark of Light (x3) running Light / Air / Life. Has a good number of dragons, Elite Firefly Queen + Elite Rustler (Leaf Dragon), Elite Pegasi. Damage doesn't come out as quickly as some of the other False God decks (being spread across 3 colors of pillar doesn't help) but the deck still has some big damage dragons and weapons. Is weak on control, so you don't have to worry about your creatures or permanents getting countered directly, but stalls heavily. Notable Cards: *Elite Firefly Queen and Leaf Dragon (upgraded Rustler). Anything that kills creatures does fine here, just as with any FFQ swarm, although the Leaf Dragons are slightly harder to kill (but not that hard). *Light Dragon and Jade Dragon. Don't count on being able to kill this deck's damage output. *Elite Pegasus. 6 damage / turn that comes out pretty quickly, and reasonably tough to kill at 4 HP. *Both Jade Staff and Morning Glory; probably a couple copies of each, gets them out reliably pretty early. Unless you have some serious healing going on Morning Glory will kill you given a dozen or so turns and you can't do anything about it, so simply countering this deck's creatures isn't enough. *Blessing. Thankfully, the AI is dumb enough to use this on the dragons instead of the Pegasi. *Jade Shield. Soaks 2 damage a pop and is indestructible (also reflects direct damage spells). Also has Solar Buckler, although it is one of the worst shields in the game (and one of the crappiest upgraded shields by far). *Miracle (this should come as no surprise to anyone). Be prepared to fight through this God's 200 HP two or more times. (Edit: I'd like to see if we can get some idea of when Miracle uses this card. The highest HP at which the AI played Miracle is observed to be 102.) (Edit: Miracle uses Improved Miracle when it senses a fatal threat; forget trying to "surprise" it with a sudden boost in attack points by using Lava Golems, or anything of the like. That won't work. It does not appear to be able to detect cards in your hand; PUing a powerful creature several times at the same time might work. Destroying its Light Pillars works. If you get very lucky with a mutation from a Fallen Elf/Druid, that would do it too. ) Morte *HAS BEEN REVAMPED AS OF 08/05* Is no longer a crappy knockoff of Incarnate; currently running a Death / Light deck. Notable Cards: *Retrovirus. Upgraded Virus hits everything you have out. The AI will ''sacrifice these to feed Vultures / Boneyard even if you have no creatures on the field, which you can exploit, but there are far too many of these for you to rely on that. *Graveyard. Creates 2/2 Elite Skeletons. *Condor. Thankfully they're not that much more powerful than Vultures . *Boneyard. Expect to see many of these. *Bonewall. Much more common now than in the old Morte deck. *Ray of Light. Skeleton / Bonewall fodder + fast Light quanta. *Archangel. Not really sure what these bring to the table, except that they hit pretty decently through shields. *Ivory Dragon. Another strong hitter. *Deadly Poison, Arsenic. Much more direct poison now than previously. *Improved Plague. Another relatively rare card; the AI seems to prefer to use Retroviruses. *Improved Miracle. I feel for you if you get past all the bonewalls only to see this played. Octane Uses a Unstable Gas/Eagle's Eye deck. The main combos of this deck is to get Eagles Eye out, use animate Weapon to turn it into a creature, then do damge through Unstable Gases. Notable Cards: *Unstable Gas - hideous damage from these quick bombs, plus they hurt every creature on both fields as well. Fortunately, you can often rely on these to bring his Animated Eagle's Eyes down to Otyugh-nomnoming range fairly quickly. *Eagle's Eye - He likes to fly lots of these, so you need Quintessenced creatures against him. *Explosion - Don't expect any unprotected permanent to last long, either. Obliterator Mark of Gravity (x3) Gravity/earth deck. Kill you with unstoppable Shrieker and Dragon will using Gravity Pull on your notable creatures. Notable cards: *Basalt Dragon *Elite Shrieker *Unstoppable *Gravity Force *Diamond Shield *Pulverizer Paradox Mark of Time (x3) Lots of quick weenies that can build up quickly. Notable cards: Notable Cards: *Improved Miracle - keeps him in the game until his swarm can over-run your defenses *Ray of Light - his only apparent source of light quanta. Kill these to keep his Miracles under control. *Elite Deja Vue - you will see lots of these, but if a 20/20 Elite Deja Vue doesn't scare you, you can take this God *Improved Blessings - lots of these make the weenies dangerous. Paradox piles them up on one of the weenies rather than spreading it around. *Morning Glory - eight constant points of damage that you can't steal *Electrum Hourglass - speedy deck runs through cards quickly. Steal or destroy these to slow him down *Twin Universe - will copy your heavy hitters. That can be good for you, he will copy creatures despite not having the right quanta to run them. On the other hand, he's been known to save these up and generate multiple copies of your dangerous creatures at once, which can be game winning. Rainbow Mark of Time (x3) Rainbow deck (obviously). Very heavily control-oriented, unlike most of the other False God decks. It's a very large deck, even compared to other False Gods, so there's a lot of randomness involved. Notable Cards: *Werewolves, Graboids. Fast, strong hitters. Werewolves are really common here, Graboids, not so much. *Forest Specters. Not quite as fast to set up as Werewolves, but their growth is still a credible threat. *Explosion (improved Deflagration). Come up fairly often. *Improved Steal. Not that common, but you're likely to see at least one by the time you wear down the God. *Congeal (improved Freeze), Thunderbolt, Gravity Force, Rewind (improved reverse time), Owl's Eye. Shuts down whatever creatures you use to try to counter this deck. *Electrum Hourglass. With all the extra cards and quanta False Gods get, this brings things out ridiculously fast . *Miracle. Is rarely played, but it's not a fun sight when it does. Scorpio Mark of Death (x3) Water / Poison deck. Whereas player-made Water / Poison decks can be vulnerable to quick kills, trying to take out 200 HP before the poison kills you is a tremendous task. Highlights: Notable Cards: *Physalia, Puffer Fish. Some walls will stop the Puffer Fish's poison, but not the Physalia's. *Deadly Poison. This one's a hell of an upgrade; 3 poison each adds up very quickly. *Abyss Crawler, Ice Dragon. Nothing amazing on their own, but trying to deal with strong creatures on top of all the poison thrown at you is a nightmare. *Ice Bolt and Congeal. Shuts down whatever creatures you try to use. *Ice Shield. The single most annoying and arguably one of the most powerful shields in the game. *Poseidon. Be glad this deck doesn't have earth mana to use its ability. 4 damage / turn hurts, but isn't bad for improved weapons. *Improved Mind Flayers. Doesn't have many of Aether pillars, so these won't shut you down right away, but they're still dangerous. Seism Mark of Time (x3) running mostly Earth, uses upgraded Earthquake for pillar denial and then pulls out upgraded creature spam. Notable cards: *Quicksand. The less reliant you are on pillars, the better. *Diamond Shield. Kind of makes pillarless FFQ swarm a no-go unless you can deflagrate every shield that gets put up (there are more than 1). *Electrum Hourglass. Creatures come out frighteningly fast with this in play. *Elite Graboid/Shrieker. These come out fast and do 10 damage/turn after they evolve; thankfully the AI tends to leave them burrowed even if nothing threatens them (with 4 HP they're resistant to a lot of things that can kill normal shriekers before they burrow, too). *Other elite earths: Gnome Gemfinder, Hematite Golem, Elite Antlion. These are the least of your worries. *Elite Stone Dragon/Devonian Dragon. *Rewind (improved Reverse Time). *Enchant Artifact. *Pulverizer (thankfully doesn't have any source of gravity quanta, so your permanents should be safe). Countering False Gods List strategies you've used to kill false gods here. Mono-Aether *18x Aether Pillar *6x Phase Dragon *6x Dimensional Shield -Improvement against Miracle and Destiny: Add: 2-4x Parallel Universes Strategy: Miracle only regenerates when a loss is being threatened. Hold on to Parallel Universes and employ as endgame. Miracle will usually have a really pumped Dragon (between 20-30 damage) that you can copy multiple times and win before regen occurs.) Do not bother running any lightning bolts; you will ''not be able to shut down the fake gods' creature setups, so you're slowing yourself down much more than you are them. You might try Lobotomizer but that seems pretty iffy (your big weakness is things that kill your shield, most of which can also kill Lobotomizer). Fire Queen and Miracle have no way to deal with your dimensional shield but are very good at stalling so you'll have to be lucky with draws in order to keep shields up long enough to win. Morte and Incarnate both have Steal but will rarely use it and have limited offensive capacity when they can't feed off your creatures, but both of them also stall pretty well thanks to Improved Dusk and Bone wall; again, if you're lucky you can win. Gemini can potentially hammer you to death with multiplying momentum'd colossal dragons, but seems to have trouble setting this combo up so you may actually be able to outrace Gemini if you can keep dimensional shield up more consistently (it doesn't seem to have that many shields, either). Rainbow has lots of counters but doesn't reliably get them out, so with a lot of luck you can beat it. Same with Chaos Lord; if you're lucky you won't see Discord or Momentum at all, but random mutation effects can still destroy you, and his Dissipation Fields are a huge pain. Graviton and Hermes may theoretically be beatable with extreme luck, but they bring out counters (explosion/momentum) more reliably than rainbow or chaos lord. Scorpio and Seism are lost causes; Scorpio will kill you with poison regardless of your shield and Seism will destroy all your pillars. Overall, both Miracle and Incarnate are usually easy wins. For Miracle, use the strategy listed above. For Incarnate, have a Lobotomizer out and use it on all the Viruses and Parasites then Parallel Universe their Vampires. All this is done with Dimensional Shields of course. It is important that they can't target your Vampires with poison otherwise it will feed their Boneyards/Bone Walls. This should be an easy win provided that you have enough Dimensional Shields at the right time. A Suggestion: Use a Lobotomizer A Lobotomizer would help greatly with Graviton. It'd be able to counter most, if not all, of the momentums Graviton brings out. You would take much less dmg. if it came out early enough. Also- Incarnate would be greatly slowed if lobotomizer came out early. Without bloodsucker and vampire's effects, making copies via parallel universe is more worthwhile. One good option would be to copy a vampire, and then lobotomize the original. It's even possible to gain an elemental mastery with this, as the vampire(s) can heal you back to 100. Chaos Lord is extremely easy to deal with even without lobotomizer, but you can use it to get rid of any momentums which occur. Scorpio might even be possible, if you get the Lobo out on the first or second turn. COMMENT from ace11201 Incarnate is horribly simple with mono-aether. with or w/o lobotomizer. Honestly I don't think I have seen Incarnate play a steal. COMMENT from ChaplainOzaki : I'm running a mono-aether against the false gods and I'm 10 for 10 losses. Incarnate, Miracle, it doesn't seem to matter. All the dimensional shields in the world aren't enough to allow all the phase dragons needed to make a dent in a bone wall or to counteract empathic bond. And god forbid a gravity shield comes out (seeing as phase dragons are 8/6), you might as well quit if that happens. COMMENT: from ponderthings: FFQ is impossible. The only way I see a victory is if a player uses the 'use a Lobotomizer' suggestion so that a Lobotomizer will lobotomize the Elite Queens early enough. The likelihood of that happening is near impossible. Multiple empaths will make any move you make useless, so all FFQ has to do is wait for your phase shields to run out. The appearance of bonewall in Incarnate can usually be bested, but in Morte its significantly harder to have your phase shields outlast the Bonewalls. The only good thing about this deck is it works against Miracle fairly well (Incarnate, Chaos Lord, and Morte are also beatable, but the rate of success is far lower for them. COMMENT: from Danaroth: Run 2xLobo, 4xPU and 4xDragons; also an upgraded purify can help; it will greatly improve winning rate. Rainbow and especially Graviton are impossible to beat anyway with any Mono-Aether. Seism instead is actually easy, especially with upgraded pillars; but don't waste your PU on him (except when you can actually kill him), just stall and be sure to save quanta to use the shield every time. Dive/Parallel Universe *6x Parallel Universe *6x Dimensional Shield *At least 10x aether pillars *At least 4x wind pillars (Mark of Air recommended in order to minimize the number of pillars required) *3-4x Wyrm/Pegasus *Light pillars and Blessings optional This plays out similarly to the mono-aether deck, using dimensional shield to stall for time while you set up, but with a few key differences. Obviously, you're not using immaterial creatures, and your creatures are actually rather flimsy. However, while mono-aether is a long, slow grind, dive abuse is the fastest way to 200 damage in the game, period. Going for plain air/aether is the most reliable way to go; trying to spread yourself across air/light/aether is a big gamble. It's a gamble that can potentially pay off, though, as when it works it can make your crazy fast setup even faster. You have to get quite lucky to even get a window against most of the fake gods, though, so I'd prefer to be able to reliably exploit that rare window rather than hoping for a slightly wider window. The key feature of this deck is that it is extremely optimized for beating Miracle; Miracle's deck is vulnerable to Dimensional Shield stalling but phase dragons can have trouble killing quickly enough, especially in the face of multiple full heals. With dive this is not an issue as you can easily deal out 200 damage per turn once you get going, letting you beat Miracle with great consistency. It takes a very bad draw for it to fail against Miracle; if you get enough shields you can go through your whole deck and are guaranteed to win pretty much regardless of what else you draw, but unlike mono-aether you don't actually need that many shields as you can score kills with ridiculous speed. This deck may be vulnerable to all of the other fake gods, but you can quite possibly afford to just take the fake god quest repeatedly, losing to everything but Miracle, and still turn a tidy profit if you're lucky enough to win cards from Miracle consistently. It's so fast and powerful that it actually does have a slim chance against some of the other gods if they're slow to set up, though, as occasionally does happen. Fire Queen and Chaos Lord can be killed this way if you are very lucky, although your creatures will usually just get sniped or mutated respectively. Seism might be beatable; quicksand and reverse time can mess you up badly, but quicksand isn't as fatal as it is for mono-aether and you can potentially still bring out a kill before anything gets reversed. Similarly, you can probably outrace Gemini if he doesn't pull out momentum or lobotomizer, although you may run into dimensional shield. Rainbow counters your creatures hard, so that's out. Ditto Scorpio; I could almost see a sequence of plays from Scorpoio that would let you win, but it would just be astronomically unlikely. Morte seems almost attainable as it's prone to slow setups sometimes, but it carries too many inexpensive creatures that will kill yours so I wouldn't count on it. Incarnate is even worse, with bonewall spam on top of its poison creatures. On the other hand, who cares about what your dive deck loses to? Just keep fighting until you encounter Miracle again. P.S. Just wanted to note, this deck works well against Paradox as well. Also, adding the Owl's Eye to this deck makes for an easy match against Incarnate. Earth/Time *Mark of Time *6x Graboid *Multiple Earthquakes *Multiple Reverse Times *Titanium Shield, Enchant Artifact highly recommended Denial is not easy against false gods due to their 3x mark and fast mana, but some of them are vulnerable. Morte has a low pillar count, so if you can knock out his obsidian towers early you can cripple him. The bad news: most of his darkness creatures are dirt cheap and include devourers, which will negate your denial tactics unless you can reverse them away ASAP. Morte spams lots of weak creatures so if you get your shield up you can block most of his damage, and you'll probably be able to Enchant Artifact before he bothers stealing it. You might be able to deny Incarnate's obsidian towers as well but he has a lot more of them than Morte does, so it'll be harder. Fire Queen can potentially be denied emerald pillars, and Titanium Shield works reasonably well against her swarm. Scorpio is vulnerable too, running three different types of towers but relying almost entirely on water creatures (which is not his mark), most of which are fairly expensive; his poison kills you quickly though, so good luck. Miracle has a three-way split as well but is probably a lost cause; there are creatures from all three colors to worry about, and even if you take out all the towers Mark of Light will still let it bring out a light dragon or Morning Glory and beat you to death. Gemini has lots of expensive cards and is split across two colors, but the creatures it does bring out (particularly phase recluses, which come out quickly even with just Mark of Aether x3) will kill you in a hurry. Surprisingly you may be able to out-deny Seism, but if he gets gnomes out then that strategy goes out the window; even if you reverse them, he'll bring them back out the next time he plays a tower; also he will sometimes use Protect Artifact on his stack. You could try taking out Hermes' or Graviton's towers, but they have lots of them (plus Hermes has brimstone eaters for cheap fire quanta, just like Seism's gnomes). I don't think denial would work very well against Rainbow or Chaos Lord; their quantum towers give them giant piles of quanta fast, and their creatures are all dirt cheap. Gravity/Light stall (experimental) *6-8x gravity pillar *4-8x light pillar *4-6x otyugh *2-3x armagio *2-3x guardian angel *2-3x momentum *1-3x blessing *2-6x nova is extremely helpful; splashing 1-2x deflagration is a huge help, also consider substituting plate armor for blessing Otyughs can be really useful against the fake gods, but otyugh decks have problems getting damage out fast enough; even if you're munching everything the turn it comes out, the damage that gets done by incoming creatures adds up and kills you before you can chip away 200 HP. The otyugh/armagio/guardian angel combo is finicky to set up, but when everything falls in place it is excellent here. Novas are highly recommended; they give you a better chance against Seism and make it much easier to get everything set up in time; moreover, you can use the extra mana to splash a few extra cards from other colors. Deflagration should be your #1 priority here. All the false gods carry rare weapons which will kill you in spite of the armagios; most of the decks seem to have 1x or maybe 2x of their weapon card tops, so they usually won't come out quickly, but this is a slow damage combo so you'll almost always see a weapon come out before you get to the end. As usual, Morte is the weakest link here--if you can get an otyugh out first, your chances are looking good (you'll need more than one in the long run, though, or else things get unmanageable once he gets multiple boneyards out). You don't have to worry about creature poisoning nearly as much as with most decks; the otyughs can devour incoming retrovirus and parasites, your otyughs can offset poisoning with a steady supply of food, and your guardian angels can heal up your otyughs when needed. Morte doesn't have much in the way of fast damage either, so your armagios can last a while. Incarnate is a bit harder than Morte; if he gets lots of vampires + eclipse out fast you may be in trouble, but otherwise things should be manageable. Fire Queen is tricky but doable. Chaos Lord can be interesting; while his mutations screw your combo up, if you get otyughs set up quickly and eat all his elves it will probably take him a while to mutate all your creatures, giving you time to bring out backup. All his common creatures can be eaten by otyughs with 4 or more HP, if you're quick enough. Hermes has a ton of great otyugh fodder, but the dragons and lava destroyers he brings out do a lot of damage even if you devour them right away, plus he tends to fahrenheit/firebolt you to death in spite of armagios. Seism isn't quite as bad as he is with a lot of other decks, but that's not saying much; if you can get set up before he earthquakes all your pillars (5 HP otyughs eat most of what he has), and feed pillars out sparingly, you can do pretty well but he'll almost always reverse time your otyughs before they get big enough to eat any of his fat creatures. Similarly, Scorpio would require extreme luck but might be possible; his deadly poison is hugely dangerous, but he does rely a lot on creatures that you can devour if you set up quickly enough (freeze will screw you though). Against Miracle you lose, period. Morning Glory comes out quickly and kills you in a dozen turns, far too quickly for you to do anything, and there are a lot of beefy dragons here too. Rainbow has way too many creature counters to really be feasibly beaten with this deck. Gemini seems tempting as you can eat his spiders, block his immortals, eat anything he tries cloning, and generally last for a while, but given enough time he'll get dragons with momentum, or lobotomizer, or multiple phase dragons, and then you're dead. Gravity/fire might be worth exploring, trying to outpace damage rather than avoid it; managing the split between fire/gravity quanta is trickier, though, making set-up still very unreliable. Rainbow (Otyugh) I made several improvement to this strategy. Now it offers more consistency against all gods (wins more often). So far it had won against all gods but Seism and Scorpio. Some were occassional of cause, killing Rainbow was pure luck. Also because of sundials it become a bit faster. * Mark of Gravity http://img8.imageshack.us/img8/2420/rainbowy.jpg Strategy is to put out at least 1 Otyugh, several boneyards, empatic bond (so you will heal) and than just eat opponent out. Fallen Elf should mutate anything big that AI put on table so the Otyugh could eat it. Use Owl's Eye to lower health and eat some more tough creatures. Use Hourglasses to speed up setup. Use Mind Flayers to stop opponent creatures, to feed Otyugh, or as genetic matherial for mutations depending on situation. Pros: when fully setup (2 Empatic, 3-4 Otyugh (feeded), Fallen elf, 3-4 Boneyard and 10-12 sceletons) really hard to beat and capable to heal 50+ damage every turn. Cons: need time to setup. But now with some sundials in deck this task easier. Now about gods: Seism: Unbeatable. He will strip you out of pillars really fast. Gemini: Tough, but beatalbe. Main here is to have sundial in hand and Fallen Elf in field when he will start to PU dragons/otyughs. Play sundial, mutate them into aboms and eat out. Also, hold steal to remove lobotomizer from him. Mind Flayers also help a lot in removing Momentum from his creatures. (buggy atm, do not remove momentum from PU creature) Hint: if you have several otyughs - eat with little one, so when he PU, it will be not that deadly. Miracle: Win, it is however posible to lost if you have REALLY bad draw. Just get empatic bond and pump up otyughs so they can eat everything he put on table. Morte: Another tough one, most probable defeat. Really hard to beat, but if you have good draw there is a chance. If you managed to draw Mind Flayer early situation come under control. Main is to setup heal here, so steal his boneyards, at least 2 empatic bonds is a must. He will use poison so heal should be really good. Incarnate: Win, another easy fight. He loves to stall, and this deck needs time to setup. So, eat his virusses/vampires/parasites. Steal his boneyards. It is mandratory to get some steals and empatic bond but most times it will come fast. Chaos Lord: Totally random. Either you setup defences and win or lost really fast. Depends on mutations he get. Rainbow: Unbeatable. To many creature control. Graviton: Unbeatable. Only way to win is if he gets a terrible draw, and you get a perfect draw. Fire Queen: Beatable. Key is to draw at least one Elite Otyugh and steal (so you can remove her eagle eyes). If she manage to fly up her eagle eye early you most probably lost. Later you able to deal with it. Hermes: Beatable. But low chances due to many creature removal. Scorpio: Unbeatable. You will die of poison. To sum up this deck gives you good chances against 2 gods, normal chances against 2 other gods, slim chances against 3, and 4 is unbeatable. I farming a lot with this deck and now have almost all pillars upgraded to towers. Fun deck to play, but not fast. Any suggestions welcome :) I suggest taking out 2 steal,a boneyard and an otyugh and put in 2 enchant artifact and 2 purify it makes siesm and scorpio quite easier. SCORPIO: Very beatable purify midgame giving u chances to build up after a purify and control his creature count and the only thing you would have to worry about is deadly poison which you should heal back with with empathy. 5/6 wins on the notorious scorpio. SEISM: As soon as u can protect your stack of pillars/towers makes him useless if you can play it like 1st or 2nd turn latest! but otherwise makes him very easy to conquer knowing his quicksands fall short. 2/5 wins on seism. I would also suggest removing 6 towers/pillars from the deck to put in 6 supernovas but only supernovas because the regular kind doesnt cut it. It greatly increases the speed of the deck since against alot of the gods the 1st and 2nd turn can be the most important. but 2 of every quantum with no cast cost u can almost play anything in the deck with 2 supernovas u can unload on the 1st turn (elite otyugh, fallen druid, sundial, hourglass,boneyard, feral bond, mind flayer and steal) all ready to go